Pink Hair and Red Eyes
by Skywalker121
Summary: Saskue left her. But he couldn't stay away long... *lemons!*


Helloooo again guys! I know, I know it has in fact been farrrrr to long, but I did warn you that I was in fact a very SLOW and SHITTY writer, so dont hate me! (please!) This is a sorta kinky idea I had while watching Naruto, and heads up, it'll definitely be three(ish) parts. So here is part one!

Hope you all enjoy! And please review! (It will make me write faster!)

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **An Unexpected Reunion**

Something was off.

Sakura could not put her finger on it exactly, but she could tell that something was most certainly different. The town was quiet, as usual, and she was training with Naruto, almost as usual. Ever since Sasuke's saddening disappearance from the Leaf Village, Sakura and Naruto had become close friends, bound in their grief of losing a teammate. And despite Naruto's far superior strength, (Sakura was not blind to how strong he had become lately) he was still a good training partner, and seemed to value her chakra knowledge.

So, as usual, they were sparring, simply with their fists, Sakura throwing power filled chakura punches as Naruto dodged skillfully. One punch then, out of pure luck (maybe), landed its mark on his chest, and sent Naruto flying. With a gasp of concern for her friend, that she would deny to her death, she bounded after him, kneeling by his fallen form.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to him, watching his eyes flutter open and a pained grimace take the form of a smile on his face.

"That was one hell of a punch Sakura," he rasped out, offering her a shaky thumbs up.

"Oh you idiot!" She laughed out, opening his vest slightly to reveal his well defined muscles, before completing the familiar hand signs, and moving to place her hands on his chest to heal him like she had a million times before. This time, however, before her hands could make contact with his chest, she heard it. A low deep growl that seemed to resonate throughout the forest and herself. She froze and looked around unable to place where the sound was coming from, and just like that, the strange feeling was back in full force. The feeling every shinobi had learned to watch out for: the feeling that someone was watching you. However, this person hiding was either particularly skilled or non existent, and she was simply hallucinating. However the second one seemed very unlikely..

"Sakuraaaa!" Naruto whined, his chest just inches from her hand.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto!" Sakura snapped out of her daze, ignoring the second growl of warning in order to place her hands on his chest. Naruto let his head fall back and his eyes flutter close as her skillful hands healed him.

Sakura smiled at his blissful expression, he was just such a child. And it was true that she found herself caring for him. And yet... She could never truly see herself loving him. Not when her heart belonged to another.

She sighed at the remembrance of Saskue, her one, and likely only love. She would probably never see him again, she knew this, but she only wished the pain would have gone away when he did.

 _But no_ , Sakura thought with a harsh shake of her head. _I won't let Saskue distract me from becoming the best shinobi I can be!_

With that she removed her hands from Narutos freshly healed chest, standing up and offering him a hand up. He took it with his goofy grin and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"Guess I owe ya some Ramen now," Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"You bet you do!" Sakura responded, already making her way out of the setting sunny forest towards the town. They had started betting a Ramen dinner to whomever the loser was, which obviously meant that Sakura was bordering on being broke, but the Ramen that she rarely got from her slim victories always tasted so much better. "I think Hinata will be there too!" She added with a slight glint in her eyes, and his face took on a blush and a shy smile crept over his face. Once he had started to really notice her and spend time with her, Naruto was obviously head over heels for the pale eyed ninja. Not that either of them would admit it though, so Sakura was doing everything in her power to speed things along with the two.

After the Ramen dinner with Hinata and a few of their friends, they walked down the now dark streets of the hidden leaf village, Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and that someone was watching her. Even her hard won Ramen had had a more bitter taste to it than usual!

"Want me to walk you home Hinata?" Sakura heard Naruto ask Hinata, blushing and scratching his head. "It's on the way anyways!"

"S-sure, Naruto," Hinata stammered out a reply, blushing even deeper, "Thank you very much!"

This caused Naruto to break out into a large obnoxious grin, and flash Sakura a sneaky thumbs up before disappearing into the darkness with the dark haired beauty.

And that left Sakura alone. Alone with the eerie feeling.

Still, she shook it off and began her walk home, turning into a darker alley shortcut that she had taken many times before. Half way down the dark alley she paused, her hand reaching silently into the bag by her side. Grasping a kunai knife, Sakura spun around at lightning speed, throwing it with dead accuracy at the person she could sense hiding in the shadows.

"Come on out you coward!" She yelled out as she heard the knife hit the side of an apartment complex.

"I you wanna fight me, do it here!" she yelled to the shadows, falling into a defensive stance.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Sakura heard a slight rustle and saw a shadow land some ways away from her. Quickly, she gathered her chakra into a powerful fist, and with one well aimed punch at the ground, sent the earth beneath her attackers feet, falling to rubble.

This mystery person, however was fast, and before Sakura could blink, she could feel him behind her, nearly pressed up against her.

She didn't know why exactly, but the heat she could feel radiating off him seemed to spark and crackle like electricity and felt oddly familiar.

 _No time for that now!_ She thought, once again easily gathering chakra into her fist, ready to turn and finish her attacker off.

"Sakura." a low rasping all too familiar voice whispered in her ear, and she felt her hand twitch and then falter by her side at the familiarity of his voice.

And before she could move speak breathe or think, several sharp pricks were felt against her skin, and with Sakuras acute medical history she was briefly able to be aware that these were her pressure points, and when applied simultaneously would render a person... A person...

And then the world fell into darkness, and she was left with her now raging rivers of thought; filled only with spiky black hair and red piercing eyes.


End file.
